Halloween
by SironaFlett .o.x.o
Summary: A ghost, a vampire and a werewolf discuss what happens on Halloween. One-shot.


"So what does happen tonight?" Matt asked twirling his fingers curiously. Christa and Adam looked at each other, pens in hand and maths notebooks out in front of them. Adam sighed, but didn't look around, knowing that it would draw some funny looks from the rest of the classroom.

"What?" He asked writing a dirty remark on one of the pages.

"Tonight?" Matt said. "Y'know..."

Adam shook his head. "I don't know what you're on about. What's special about tonight?"

Christa gave him a look. "Tonight's Halloween," She said miserably. Adam stared at her.

"Okay..." Adam frowned. He looked at Matt and then at Christa. "What's up babe? Can't find your chew toy?"

"Yeah, your dick was so small I couldn't find it," She snapped.

Adam grinned stupidly. "Well at least you admit to the chewing of it."

"There wasn't much to chew,"

"Shut it," Said the teacher, not looking up from her work. Adam and Christa looked at each other.

"So what does happen?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," Adam muttered.

"Really?"

Adam picked up his pen ignoring the fat ghost's question. Christa was now frowning. She looked over at the vampire.

"What does happen in Halloween?" She asked.

Adam sighed angrily. "Nothing!" He cried.

"But something must happen. I mean that's where all the myths and legends revolve around." Christa said continuing to furrow her brow. "Where does it all come from?"

"A 1950's American fad that spiralled out of control," Adam said simply. "Dad told me."

"No..." Christa continued. "I'm sure there's more than that..."

"No," Adam said. "It was nothing more than that."

"Adam, do you have an interesting point to put across?" Asked the teacher.

"Er..." Adam looked for a little excuse. "Christa's blood-sugar is low."

"What?" The teacher asked.

"What?" Christa asked, staring at Adam.

"Yeah, poor girl has diabetes." Adam said. "She looks ill and I think she might need a sugar kick."

The teacher sighed. "Adam, you tried using that excuse before."

Adam frowned. "I did? I thought it was another teacher..."

The class sniggered.

The teacher rolled her eyes and looked back at her book. Christa kicked Adam under the table. He made a noise.

"Next time leave me out of your excuses!" Christa hissed.

"I couldn't exactly use Matt!" Adam said. "In case you haven't noticed, he can't be seen!"

"And nowt the teachers like me that much," Matt said.

"Plus... The obvious, you're dead." Christa said.

"Oh yeah. And that." Matt said as the bell rang. Adam picked up his things and waited for Christa as she collected all her stuff.

"So, what about witches and stuff?" She asked as Adam reached into his bag and pulled out a jammie dodger. He bit into it and looked over at the werewolf.

"Don't exist," He said.

"But if we exist-"

"-Religious nutbags," Adam said simply.

"What? So now religion doesn't exist?" Christa scoffed. "I've seen you go by churches. They scare the shit out of you."

"They do not,"

"Does so,"

"They kinda do mate," Matt piped up.

"Do I have to teach you kids everything?" Adam asked. "I mean, I'm all for being the cool wise vampire, but the whole teaching your idiot arses is getting annoying,"

"Tell me about it," Grunted Mr Patterson as he passed them, his arms laden with books.

"Well seeing how you've done this the longest," Christa said.

"Doesn't mean a thing." Adam replied. "Remember, I'm still a kid at heart."

"Did Buffy get it wrong?" Matt asked.

Adam glared at the ghost. "Well Matt," He said. "Have you ever seen a demon? Do I have a demon face? Does Christa change for three days out of the month instead of the one?"

Christa's head snapped up. "What?"

"Exactly," Adam pointed at her as he sat down at one of the canteen tables and pulled out his mobile. Christa took it from him.

"Adam," She said with a serious voice. "What does happen on Halloween?"

Adam let out a groan and slammed his head against the table. "Nothing!" He said. "How many bloody times?"

"Okay," Christa said. "You hide things, I just wanted to be certain."

Adam looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you want to know? Do you have prior commitments?"

"No." Christa snapped. "Do you?"

"Yep," Adam said. "I'm meeting with three lovely ladies tonight." Christa gave him a look that deflated his ego. He faltered. "No." He said flatly. "Nothing really planned."

"Is it really this boring for supernaturals?" Matt asked.

"Pretty much," Adam shrugged. "Your murder was pretty much the highlight of the year... "

"Damn," Matt said.


End file.
